


Be My Light

by ZiggyTheNinja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Meddling Kids, Moving On, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyTheNinja/pseuds/ZiggyTheNinja
Summary: Newly divorced, Hermione finds comfort in the last person she'd expect, thanks to some meddling kids.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd please forgive my sins

It was uncomfortable watching him shuffling around the room, waving his wand about as he packed his clothes. Robes, dress shirts and some remaining shoes he rarely ever wears find themselves now in a fully packed bag, and the closet suddenly feels all too big to have to herself.

Hermione wanted to offer some help, but she was afraid it may seem tasteless.

Ron collected the last of his belongings in his bag before closing it with a sigh. He looked as tired as Hermione felt. Leaning against the door frame, she pushed some loose hair behind her ears.

“…Is that it?”

“…For now, I guess. Its just the necessities after all.”

“Right…”

Hermione should consider herself lucky, in all honesty. Ron was the one who suggested she stay at the house and was taking this all surprisingly well. Even if their feelings were more or less mutual, Hermione still expects him to get upset, to take back his words and fight her on this every step of the way. Walking into what use to be their room, she made a move to sit on their bed before second guessing herself and simply stood near it.

(Its not really— _their_ bed anymore…)

“This feels weird.” Ron spoke suddenly, pulling his bag off the bed and to the ground. Hermione nodded, swallowing hard as she held her hands tightly, rubbing her knuckles as if they were sore.

“It does…” She agreed, glancing at the small bags he had at the foot of the bed. Practically all of Ron’s belongings were in those three bags, thanks to the Extension Charm he had cast.

“Are you going to be alright?” Hermione asked, looking at him with worried eyes. Ron shrugged in response.

“I’ll be fine. Harry and Ginny are letting me stay with them until I can get things sorted.”

“You can stay here if you need to—I don’t want you to think I’m kicking you out—“

“I know you’re not.” Ron cut her off firmly. His tone eased up when he spoke again, having seen her wince.

“I know thats not what you’re doing. I’ll be fine Hermione. I lived with Ginny my whole life and roomed with Harry for years. It’ll be…easier this way.”

Hermione frowned, looking away as she felt guilt weigh on her shoulders. Ron gave her a tired smile and touched her shoulder.

“Really ‘mione. Its okay. I’ve already got a few places to look at later this week with Harry, so don’t worry.”

She was less worried about that as opposed to…everything else. Still, she offered a smile and picked up one of his bags.

“Let me help you.” She said, holding the suitcase tightly. Ron grunted as he picked up the other two suitcases and walked down the stairs with her. Hermione felt uncomfortably aware of every family picture they passed as they made their way through the house. Every date picture, holiday and wedding pictures…

Its not as if she wants to take them down. They’re happy memories after all…But right now it felt so strange. Almost mocking, as she felt like the life they spent years building just fell apart with a light breeze.

—

Hermione never thought she would find herself divorced. She always thought she and Ronald would be forever. She should count her blessings, honestly, that Ron was being so civil and that the kids have been taking it well enough. Rose—Oh Rose was her rock… She didn’t seem surprised when she broke the news. Rose made sure to support the both of them in this hard time and to be there for Hugo, who took it a bit harder then his sister.

She doesn’t know what she would do without Rose. There were times when Hermione felt like she made a big mistake and wanted to go to Ron and take it all back, but Rose always stopped her.

“Wait till the morning mum. If you still feel this way, then you can go,” is what she always said when Hermione felt doubt invade her mind. She felt so proud to raise such a smart young women.

She wished things could have worked out differently. Hermione doesn’t regret the years she and Ron spent together—she treasures them deeply, in fact—But she couldn’t deny the fact that there did come a point where she felt they were only together because they had to be, not because they wanted to be.

Hermione cried when she realized on one cold November morning that she loved Ron, but she wasn’t _in_  love with him anymore.

She can’t even begin to figure out how it happened. It had been so gradual. Even after her realization, she didn’t try to bring it up or change it, but rather bury it. She didn’t want to think about it.

But it was hard—Especially when they fought.

Ron and Hermione always fought—usually about stupid things that had no consequence—but they became more frequent and the last fight they had, it had been Ron that brought up what Hermione had been ignoring. She remembers how tired he looked, how defeated, and she realized he felt the same way.

Things just…changed, somewhere along the way.

Hermione was just grateful that everyone in the family has been fairly respectable. Harry has been incredibly supportive of his best friends, although its a bit of a balancing act having to go between the two. Harry had told her once, when he took her out for dinner, that the way the split was going was ‘the best case scenario.’ Hermione had suspected that Harry thought Ron might lose his temper over the whole situation, but it hasn’t happened yet, even three months into the split.

If anyone was taking it hard, it was Molly Weasley. Hermione tried not to take it personally—Molly was always the sort to get upset about this sort of things—but it was difficult enough going though the divorce without Ron’s mother making comments about it. Usually Harry, Ginny or Rose will talk over her or change the subject when that happens, but Hermione has taken to staying out of the main Weasley house for the time being.

Even six months later Hermione was still wondering when it would get easier or when she would finally fall into a sense of normalcy. It was odd having the house without Ron in it. The kids were older—Rose going into her seventh year at Hogwarts and Hugo his fifth—and even if they were home, they were doing their own thing and often leaving the house to spend time with their friends.

What was odder is that she still saw Ron—Just not as much as she did before. Neither of them wanted this to ruin the years of friendship they’ve built together, but they both needed some space to handle their own personal feelings on the situation. Usually if she saw Ron, Harry or Ginny would not be far behind.

If Hermione was being honest with herself…She was lonely. If she was _really_  honest, she’d say she’d been lonely for a very long time.

—

Rose was looking forward to her summer vacation.

As much as she loved Hogwarts, her sixth year was the most stressful year yet and she was ready for a break. Her parents divorce didn’t make it any easier, but honestly, that bothered her less then the damn press did and Hugo’s occasionally frustrating attitude about it. Going home will be nice—She knows her mother will appreciate having some noise in the house again and Rose is more then willing to make noise for her.

She spent a lot of time this year writing letters to her parents. Lots of reassuring her mother that this was the right move to make and loads more telling her father to focus on himself and not worry about her mother so much. They both need space to breath and Merlin knows they haven’t had that in years. Rose knows that her parents will be happier this way and thus, their family will be happier. They just need to get over the awkward rough patch before they find a sense of normalcy again.

She knows they will—Her parents are friends before anything else, they’re just being emotional right now.

Honestly, Rose was grateful for the two idiots she called her friends this year, Albus and Scorpius. The two were able to sense when Rose felt particularly stressed out and tried to find ways to ease her stress. They both had different methods—with Albus taking her to the Room of Requirement and going crazy with exploding spells and Scorpius taking a much softer approach and simply talking and listening to her woes.

Yeah, they were idiots, she thought, but they were _her_  idiots.

Idiots who were trying throw and catch jelly beans in their mouths on the train home.

“Albus if another jelly bean hits me—“

“That was Scorpius!”

“It was not..!”

“I don’t care!” Rose snatched the box from them. Albus huffed at her as Scorpius leaned back and looked to her.

“Are you okay?” He asked, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

“Yeah…Yeah, I’m okay. I’m just anxious to get home.” Rose admitted with a heavy sigh. “Things have been so chaotic lately and I just….I need to catch my breath.”

Scorpius nodded knowingly. “I understand. When my mum passed, it took a while for things to start to feel normal again…It takes time, but it does happen.”

While Rose appreciated Albus’ support, Scorpius managed to really reach in and tap into Rose’s emotional stress. Their situation was obviously different—Rose is forever grateful she still has both her parents—but Scorpius still found ways to create relateablity.

“Yeah…” She agreed. “I just wish my mum would realize that. She keeps talking about how quiet it is in the house. She was even talking about buying a muggle TV just to have background noise.”

“Not a terrible idea, but I’m sure she’ll throw that out the window once you and Hugo come home.” Albus said, eating a handful of candy.

“Maybe she just needs a distraction.” Scorpius suggested. “If she doesn’t have a lot to distract her, its why she keeps thinking about all this. You said your dad has been keeping busy with his family, maybe your mum just needs something similar.”

Rose considered this. Her mother had her work, but she didn’t want her to be anymore a workaholic then she already was. Aside from Uncle Harry, her mother really hasn’t said anything about spending time with people.

“I’ll think about that…In the meantime, do you guys mind coming to my house over break to hang out?” Rose asked. “Maybe having us there will ease her stress a bit. It’ll also be a nice distraction to Hugo’s piss poor attitude if you two throw more jelly beans at each other..”

Albus nodded easily while Scorpius smiled wide.

“Of course!”

“Good—But don’t actually throw jelly beans.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a hot minute but here we are! pls enjoy my filthy indulgence

Hermione had shown up to platform 9 ¾ earlier than everyone else in the family. She thought it would be better to show up early and prepare for the possible awkwardness of seeing Ron with their kids for the first time. However, the longer she sits, the more she found herself dwelling on the what ifs and anxieties that plague her mind about the situation. She wished more than anything that she could go a day—just one day not feeling so heavy with guilt and nervousness. Covering her face, Hermione groaned and stretched her legs out from where she sat and gasped when she felt something hit her feet. Hearing a thump, Hermione looked and gasped again, face suddenly very pale as she stared at Draco Malfoy, face first on the dirty ground of the train station, in horror.   
   
“Oh--Oh Merlin Malfoy—I'm so sorry...!” Hermione said in a panic, standing up to help him. She heard him swear before helping him move upwards and gasped again at the large stain on what she knows to be his widely expensive coat.    
   
“Oh I... I do hope that was ice coffee....”   
   
“It _wasn’t_.” Draco snapped through gritted teeth, likely from pain. His fist was practically white as he gripped his crushed to-go cup. She saw that his hair had fallen out of order as well, and he had dirt on his face.   
   
“I’m so sorry Malfoy, really, it was an accident, sit, sit--” Hermione said, pulling him and forcing him to sit on the bench. “Let me help--”   
   
“I think you’ve done enough.” he grunted, pulling out his wand and wordlessly casted a spell. He sighed in response, and the pain vanished from his face. Hermione took her wand out as well and worked on cleaning the mess. She got the stain off his coat (Thank goodness) and cleaned his face. Draco breathed out and gave her a nasty look, although Hermione feels it’s a touch justified in the moment.    
   
“I’m _really_ sorry.” She tried again.   
   
“So I’ve heard.”    
   
“I wasn’t paying attention.”   
   
“Oh, I’m aware.”   
   
Must he be so difficult...!    
   
Draco stayed seated and began to push his hair back. Hermione sighed and reached into her purse before handing him a small mirror. He rose an eyebrow at her before accepting it. She watched him check his face for any wounds or dirt before meticulously fixing his hair.    
   
“You’re here early.” He commented to her surprise. She didn’t expect him to make small talk.   
   
“Yes, I am. I wanted to beat the crowd....”   
   
“Mm. Where is the rest of your motley crew?” Hermione rolled her eyes.    
   
“On their way, I’m sure.”   
   
“Odd of you to not come with them.” he said easily.    
   
“Contrary to popular belief, Harry, Ron and I are not attached at the hip.”    
   
“Could’ve fooled me.”   
   
“I don’t think I’ve ever met a man who takes _this_ long to fix his hair.” Hermione bit. Draco gave her a side eye glare before handing her mirror back.    
   
“It’s the _least_ you could do for nearly killing me.” He said, crossing his arms.   
   
“I told you it was an accident...!”   
   
“That’s what you say. But for all I know you could have been trying to get rid of me.”   
   
“You flatter yourself far too much.” Hermione told him with an unimpressed look.    
   
“I disagree,” of course he would. “If you buy me another coffee, I may be willing to drop all legal charges.”    
   
Oh, he was _such_ a drama queen, she thought.   
   
“Fine, I’ll buy you a coffee.” It was better than being sued, though she doubted he would. Draco was usually all talk and no bite. The pair stood, making their way to the trolley that was serving drinks. Hermione thought of how there was a time where she never would have expected she’d be buying Draco Malfoy a coffee as an apology, let alone make small talk with him. But it was something that she does often—Well, the small talk, that is—due to working with him. The pair worked in different departments at the ministry, but they ran into each other frequently and sometimes would find themselves needing to see the other for work related things. She recalls when they first ran into each other at work several years ago. It had been awkward and uncomfortable and at the time, Hermione did not know how she would survive having him at work with her.    
   
So much has changed since then, she thought, staring at the coffee menu on the trolley. Hermione was a different person—and so was Draco, she thought. In fact, he might be the one person who Hermione knows that has changed the most since the war.    
   
“Are you planning on paying with money or do you actually want me to sue you for third degree burns Granger?”   
   
Well, he hasn’t changed _that_ much.    
   
Hermione payed for his stupid (and horribly overpriced) coffee. Draco took a sip and gave a satisfied hum.    
   
“I just realized,” he said suddenly, looking at her. “I get to call you Granger again.”    
   
It took Hermione a moment to understand what he meant. She let out a puff of air and crossed her arms at him.   
   
“You say that as if you stopped calling me by my maiden name.” She pointed out, because he never did stop calling her Granger, no matter how often she corrected him.    
   
“Yes, but now It’s more appropriate.” Draco said, looking pleased. “The name Weasley never suited you, anyway. To be frank it doesn’t suit anyone.”    
   
“Thank you for your valuable input, Malfoy.” Hermione said, giving him a stern look. “Enjoy your coffee. Bye.”   
   
“Oh, come now, did I step on a nerve?” Draco drawled. She could hear him rolling his eyes as she started to walk away. “Are you still sensitive over your split? It’s been—what, a year?”   
   
“Six months. Goodbye Malfoy.” Hermione said firmly, but he followed her easily.    
   
“Have you simply split up or have you gone through the divorce?” He asked, walking at her side.   
   
“How is this your business?”   
   
“It’s not.” Draco shrugged. “Figured I should hear it from you rather than the papers. Unless you _have_ left the Weasel for a half vampire.”   
   
Hermione couldn’t roll her eyes harder if she tried. Tabloid news was the bane of her existence. 

“No, I assure you I have not.” Hermione told him. “And for your information, the papers are almost done being made up. Hugo is young so we’re trying to work out arrangements with him. Rose is old enough to not be as much of an issue.”   
   
“Ah, that’s right, you have two.” Draco muttered as he sipped his coffee. “I always forget about the boy.”    
   
Hermione sometimes forgets that Draco is familiar with her daughter. She remembers when Rose was eleven and would write letters home about ‘the sweet Malfoy boy’ she met. Hermione had, admittedly, felt a sting of panic. She didn’t expect her to befriend Draco’s son at all. Hearing that he was ‘sweet’ was also hard to understand. Ron was worse—It took him a while to get over Rose befriending the boy. He wrote many letters to her warning her to stay away, all of which Rose ignored.    
Hermione ended up being glad she did. Scorpius _was_ terribly sweet. And it was wrong to judge the poor boy over things he never did.    
   
The platform was getting more crowded as Draco and Hermione walked idly. Hermione kept her eye out for the Harry, only ending up as being spotted by him instead.    
   
“Hermione, hey.” Harry said, Ginny in tow with Ron. When they saw her with Malfoy, they looked confused. Malfoy kept his composer, drinking his coffee as he took a sudden interest in the train tracks.   
   
“Malfoy--hello.” Harry said politely. Malfoy greeted him with a nod.    
   
“What’re you two doing together?” Ron asked, none too quietly. Hermione could hear Draco breath harshly through his nose in annoyance. 

“Waiting for our children, like all the other parent's weasel.”   
   
“We both got here early.” Hermione said quickly, shooting Draco a look as she put her hand to Ron’s shoulder, forcing him to take a step back. 

While Draco had learned how to remain civil with Harry and Hermione, he and Ron never did find common ground. Hermione is certain that even if they didn’t share a history those two would still find a reason to hate each other.    
   
“Why don’t we all wait together? The train should be here shortly, and the kids are going to come off together anyway.” Ginny suggested.   
   
“That’s right!” Hermione agreed while the boys all looked less than enthused. Regardless, they didn’t argue. Draco maintained some distance after the arrival of the others while they waited. Luckily, they didn’t have to wait long. The train made its way into the platform quickly, causing the already shuffling crowd of parents to get excited. Children piled out of the train as Hermione craned her neck to look for her kids. “There they are!” She heard Ginny say with excitement. Hermione cursed her small stature as she waited for the children to arrive. Lilly had come running first, practically slamming into Harry and Ginny with a hug. The rest followed soon after, Scorpius rushing ahead of Albus and Rose to his father. Hermione saw Draco’s previously cold expression melt away as he smiled softly at his son.   
   
Hermione felt herself grin when Rose and Hugo rushed forward. Ron had kissed Rose on her head before Hermione locked her in a bear hug.   
   
“Oh, I’ve missed you so much.” She said.   
   
“I missed you too mama.” Rose replied, smiling. She pulled away to let Hugo greet their mother.   
   
“What’re you doing with everyone?” Scorpius asked his father, taking his coffee from his hand to drink it. “We normally meet by the coffee cart.”   
   
“Hey.” Draco huffed, but allowed him drink.    
   
“Oh, that’s my fault.” Hermione answered. “I ruined your fathers coffee and got him another.”    
   
“You ruined more than my coffee.” Draco gave a snort.    
   
“I said I was _sorry_.”   
   
“You sure did.” Draco said lightly, taking back his coffee from his son. “Come on, I got us a table for lunch. We’re going to be late.”   
   
“Oh! Okay!” Scorpius beamed. “I’ll see you lot later—Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. We—Er—I mean--”    
   
“We’ll see you later Scorpius.” Rose cut him off quickly. Scorpius’ face was red in embarrassment as he nodded fast.    
   
Once they left, Harry and Ron helped pick up the luggage as they made their way out of the bustling platform.    
   
“Why did you buy Mr. Malfoy a coffee?” Rose asked her mother.   
   
“Oh--I... tripped him.” She said with a wince   
   
“You _tripped_ him...!?”   
   
“It was an accident! And he’s fine!” Hermione said quickly, flushed. “We ended up talking afterwards. It was nice.”   
   
“Was it?” Rose asked, blinking.   
   
“Yes.” Hermione admitted. “He was a good distraction, I suppose.”

\--

“I can’t believe you made Rose’s mum buy you a coffee.”   
   
Scorpius was sitting across from his father in a dimly lit café, glancing over the menu. It was a nice little tradition they had, to get lunch after Scorpius comes home from school. He and his family didn’t often leave the house or go on big outings, mostly because his mother was sickly, so it was always a nice opportunity to get out of the house. The café they were currently at was one of his mother’s favorites.   
   
“It was the least she could do.” his father replied easily. “She nearly killed me.”   
   
“You don’t have a mark on you.” Scorpius chuckled. “Wasn’t it you who told me that its rude to make a girl pay for things?”   
   
“That’s for dates.” Draco told him.    
   
“ _Still_.”    
   
Draco rolled his eyes at him. Scorpius grinned, setting the menu down.   
   
“Did you do anything fun while I was at school?” He asked his father, who was still carefully reading the menu.   
   
“Mm. Loads.” Draco drawled. “I finally organized the dark artifacts in my office.”   
   
“That’s not fun.” Scorpius said, deadpan.    
   
“Fun for me.” Scorpius groaned, shaking his head at his father.    
   
“I wish you would do more than play with your collectables and work.”   
   
“I do more than that. And I enjoy those things, mind you.” His father said, setting his menu down to look at Scorpius sternly. “Stop fretting over me.”    
   
“I’m not fretting! I just think you should leave the house more. Doesn’t uncle Blaise invite you out often?”    
   
His father dodged the question when the waiter came.   
   
His father always had a problem with putting himself out there for as long as Scorpius has known him. It wasn’t as if Draco Malfoy didn’t know how to have fun or talk to people. He just happened to always be hyper focused on his mother and Scorpius that he often put his own needs on the backburner. It worries Scorpius, especially because he was getting older. He won’t be around like he can be now, what with him approaching his final year at Hogwarts. The last thing he wants is for his father to rot away in the manor and be lonely. The only reason Draco works at the Ministery is because Scorpius told him to after his mother died. He didn’t want to go back to school worrying about his father being alone in the house after his mother passed, so Draco relented and took a job in the alchemy department. It was supposed to be temporary, but Draco seemed to have enjoyed having something to do and wound up keeping the job.    
   
But a job is a _job_. He needs to do more than work. 

\--

Having her children in the house was doing wonders for Hermione’s wellbeing. 

They were noisy and silly and needed help with everything. She always found she missed them incredibly when they were away at school, but with the events the last several months, Hermione was so grateful they were home at last.   
   
“Hugo, help me peel the potatoes, will you?” Hermione called for her son, who she knew was lazing about in the living room. She heard her son groan before dragging his feet into the kitchen.   
   
“You’re doing it by hand?” He asked, moving to stand next to his mother.   
   
“That’ll take forever. Just use magic.”   
   
“It’s all about a personal touch.” She told him. “Now peel please. I only need a few done.”   
   
With a heavy sigh, Hugo grabbed the potato peeler and begin working.   
   
“Is this for the party?” he asked, slicing the skin off. Every year when summer kicks off, Harry and Ginny organize a party for their friends and family to come together. Hermione loved it—it was a good chance to see everyone, especially the kids, after so long.   
   
“It is.” Hermione answered. “Harry thought doing a potluck this year would be more fun.”   
   
“Sounds like he didn’t want to get stuck with making all the food again.”   
   
Hermione chuckled, glancing at Hugo. He’s grown so much since she last saw him. His dark hair was longer as well, falling into his eyes. She pushed it back for him with a smile.   
   
“When did you get so tall?”   
   
“I’ve always been tall.” He told her, glancing at Hermione from the side.   
   
“Well you’ve gotten taller. And you need a haircut.”   
   
“My hair is fine. Isn’t it going to be awkward? At the party?” Hermione blinked at the sudden comment.   
   
“What do you mean awkward?”   
   
“With you and dad.” He elaborated, finishing the potato he was one before moving on to the next.    
   
Hermione swallowed thickly, taking the freshly peeled potato from her son to begin cutting it up.   
   
“I don’t see why it would be awkward...”   
   
“Because it was awkward when we were at the platform.” Hugo said with a huff. “You both acted like you couldn’t see each other.”   
   
“That’s not true.” At least not to that extent. It was true her and Ron still haven’t figured out how to break the ice, though Hermione was hoping that would change soon, especially with their children being home. So yes, perhaps, it has been a touch awkward.    
   
“If anything,” Hermione told him, “It’ll be good for us. Parties tend to help people get over awkwardness’.”    
   
Hugo didn’t look convinced. Hermione frowned, cutting up the potatoes. He has been having a hard time with the split, she knows, but she wished he’d open up about it. Harry told her to give him some space and that, in time, he’ll be more willing to talk.    
   
Hugo’s head popped up.   
   
“I think Rose is back.” he said, setting the peeler down before attempting to make an escape.   
   
“Ah! Keep peeling!” Hermione said quickly, grabbing him by his shirt. “I’ll go check!”   
   
Hermione could hear him groan as she made her way out of the kitchen and to the living room where she did, indeed, see Rose. She was accompanied by Albus, Scorpius and Harry, who had a few bags in his arms.    
   
“No, really, thanks for the help boys, I can carry all this by myself.” Harry grunted. Scorpius was quicker than Albus and assisted Harry, setting the bags down.   
   
“Thank you, _Scorpius_ ,” Harry said pointedly.    
   
“I helped.” Albus said easily, throwing himself on the couch.   
   
“What’s all this?” Hermione asked, eyeing all the bags.   
   
“We asked uncle to help us shop for part decorations.” Rose explained. “We figured we could work on them here and enchant some before setting it up at his house.”   
   
“Oh, that sounds like fun.” Hermione said with a smile. “Let me know if you need any help. Hugo is cooking with me in the kitchen.”   
   
“...Magic cooking, right?” Harry asked, expression suddenly nervous.   
   
“Oh no, it’s all by hand.”   
   
“.... Are you sure you don’t want to use magic?”   
   
“Harry Potter what are you trying to say?” Hermione demanded, hands on her hips.   
   
“Nothing!” Harry said quickly, eyes wide as the kids snickered. “I just—Magic saves time...! That’s all. Anyway, time for me go.”   
   
“My food is going to be good.” Hermione told him firmly. “You’ll see...!”   
   
“Absolutely.” Harry said, fixing his glasses as he attempted to hide his shifty eyes. Hermione frowned at him—Her cooking is good! She’ll make him eat those words. Hermione crossed her arms, moving back to the kitchen as Scorpius stood up.   
   
“Mr. Potter, before you go, I wanted to ask you something.”   
   
“Oh?” Harry paused, glancing between the boy and Albus, who shrugged. “Uh--Sure? What is it?”   
   
Scorpius shifted in place, looking at Harry a touch nervously.   
   
“This may be asking a lot, considering...” Scorpius started carefully. “But I was wondering... If it’s okay for me to bring my father to the party?”   
   
Hermione’s eyes darted to Harry’s expression, who wore the face of a man who clearly didn’t expect that to be what Scorpius wanted.   
   
“....U-Uh...Oh you know uh....Why?” Harry asked with a wince.    
   
“Um...Well--I understand if you don’t want to,” Scorpius said, sounding apprehensive. “It’s simply...Well my father doesn’t get many opportunities to get out much. All he does is work and I thought it would be nice to have him attempt to have some fun.”    
   
Oh, Hermione thought, that was so sweet. She watched as he began to shake his head.   
   
“But--I’m sorry, forget I asked. It would—probably be uncomfortable for you--”   
   
“Oh, well--” Harry started, looking terribly conflicted. “I’m just not.... Not confident your father would feel...comfortable, you know?”    
   
“I... Yes, I suppose that’s true...” Scorpius agreed, glancing away. Hermione frowned, taking a step closer to them.   
   
“Well, there’s no harm in asking.” She told the boy, who looked at her with wide eyes.    
   
“Really...!”   
   
“ _Really_?” Harry asked her with a grimace.    
   
“ _Yes_ ,” Hermione said, casting him a strong look. “After all, we all have buried the hatchet, _right_?”   
   
Harry sighed heavily, running a hand through his messy hair before nodding.   
   
“Yeah, yeah we have.” He’d say with some weight. “Scorpius, if your father is willing join us, we’d be happy to have him.”   
   
“Really? Are you certain?” Scorpius asked, glancing between the adults with worried eyes. Harry nodded firmly this time.   
   
“I am. Really. It’s a potluck so if he wants to bring anything, he’s more than welcomed.”   
   
“Thank you so much sir...!” Hermione smiled as Scorpius’ face lit up.

\--

“It’s going to be uncomfortable, you know.”   
   
Hermione shook her head at Harry, who has replaced Hugo in helping her cook.   
   
“The last six months of my life have been uncomfortable Harry, it won’t kill anyone.”   
   
“I’m not so sure. He and Ron may try to end each other.” Harry said, putting a hand on Hermione. “That’s way too much salt.”   
   
“What’re you talking about?” Hermione huffed at him.   
   
“I’m saying it’s too much. Why don’t you cut up the onions?” Harry suggested. Hermione pouted, doing what he asked.   
   
“This party is always large; I doubt they’ll even run into each other.” Hermione told him, cutting the onions.   
   
“Maybe, but Malfoy isn’t exactly popular with anyone else we know.” Harry reminded her. “It took years for everyone to get used to Scorpius.”    
   
“You’re fretting over nothing.” Hermione told him. “He likely won’t even come, so there’s no use in worrying. And if he does, we’ll be friendly. We manage that much at work, I think we can do the same at a party.”   
   
“You’re right—I know you’re right.” Harry sighed, shaking his head. “Hermione, dice, don’t slice.”   
   
“Wha\--What’s the difference?!”   
   
“There’s a difference.” Harry said firmly.    
   
“You’re just picking on me.” Hermione pouted, crossing her arms.   
   
“Maybe you should make a backup dish with magic, just in case.”


End file.
